


beginning of a new Morty

by space_goose



Series: Morty does bad things [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Acid Burns, Blood, Body Horror, Darkfic, Eye Horror, Eye Trauma, Gore, Gorn, Splatterpunk, Surgery Mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: While on a dangerous adventure with Rick, Morty gets seriously injured by an acid geyser. On the brink of death, Rick brings him back to the garage and performs a surgery on him, turning the boy half-cyborg. Three days passed and Morty woke up different. However, he woke up much more different than Rick would have liked, and not just physically.(if you want to follow along with the series, read this first. but if you just wanna read them for the pure thrill of gorn, well, be my guest)





	beginning of a new Morty

Rick told his grandson to be careful of the acid geysers. He told him to watch his step and listen out for sizzling sounds from under the surface. They were so easy to spot. This planet wasn't very stable; actually, it was very far from stable. The planet, known as El-99, was Earth sized, but it was young. The fauna were still in their early stages, the flora was just starting to grow; most of the planet was rocky and red with many lava lakes coating the surface, so in general, it wasn't the safest place to be. Especially for a fifteen year old boy that fell asleep in maths class because of some late night adventure; he didn't have particularly good focus and it was an easy guess for Rick that Morty would be oblivious to a rough rumbling under his feet.

Rick was right. Morty definitely didn't react quite fast enough, but he especially reacted to something.

A high pitched scream rang out from behind Rick, as well as the loud gush of acid bursting from the ground. Rick shielded his eyes and face, waiting for the geyser to pause. Droplets of acid burned through his lab coat and boiled his skin, but at this point, he didn't even care. He was concerned about his grandson.

He looked around for Morty, trying to peer through the thick fog that the geyser left behind. He saw a dark figure approach him and hope returned to his heart. Other than the weird limp and the fact that one side of the silhouette looked completely missing, Morty looked relatively fine. Relatively being the key word. He was far from it, but Rick only hoped that his eyes were deceiving him. If the acid had poured all over him, the man knew that Morty would probably have been dead.

Then there was a loud groan. It went on for seven long seconds, and then the screaming started. Horrible, agonising screams of pain that some time would break into wails that lasted forever. They weren't getting closer or further away from Rick, he could tell that as that mist cleared up and the silhouette's true form was revealed.

Rick's entire stomach felt like it collapsed in on itself when his eyes registered what he was looking at.

"RRRIIIIICCCK!" The word was not only screeched but also mumbled, sounding like it was coming out of one side of the mouth. And it was.

One side of his body normal; the other side was completely red and white as Morty's skin was literally melting from his body. The skin was peeling and melting to the floor like goop, as well as bubbling like hot soup. Puddles of white fluids built up under his flesh and busted out in disgusting squirts, followed by small streams of blood that would seep from the many craters that withered his skin. Half of his face was only flesh and bone, large patches of flesh simply just melting from his face. His jaw muscles were completely visible along with his teeth and gums, but a long horrible scream still tore from his throat. His eye was melting in its socket, all that was left was a pile of red and white goop that dribbled down his face.

Even with his eye missing, tears were flowing freely, mixing in with the flowing blood.

The acid on this planet was much more acidic and dangerous than Earth acids, so it was expected that the painful screams eventually stopped; replaced with a scared whine and a sob.

"Rick... Why can't I feel my arm? Why can't I feel anything?" He sobbed, trying to look at the melted side of his body, but he only managed to see his leg. He screamed in panic and jolted, but he fell to the ground. He wriggled and writhed, but he couldn't get back up.

The acid burns had got so severe that they had burnt through the nerves. He couldn't feel the entire left side of his body at all. Not only were the nerves damaged, but the bones and muscles were, too. The acid had eaten through them both, leaving them a disgusting mess of red, pink and white fleshy ooze.

"Morty," Rick eventually croaked out. Even him, the emotionless bastard, was on the verge of crying. He's seen a badly injured Morty before, sure, but this-- this was fucking insane. Rick had seen some fucked up shit in his life, but nothing can compare to his grandson missing one-half of his body. "Stay calm and stay still. Hold on." He ran to Morty's side, feeling his heart ache when the boy's one blue eye met with Rick's own.

"I've got you, Morty. Just stay calm."

It took guts, but soon enough, Morty was in Rick's arms and in the garage, laying on a table of some sort. A lot of Morty's skin had literally melted onto Rick, sticking to his hands and lab coat like slime.

Morty kept moaning and asking questions or complaining about something, but Rick never shushed him. He ignored him, strapped him down to bond him to the table, and continued collecting the instruments and materials he needed to conduct the surgery.

"When you wake up, everything should be good as new, alright?"

Morty didn't understand. He tried to say something; to ask Rick what he was doing to him, but he couldn't move his jaw. He panicked and screamed; his half melted tongue swinging wildly in his mouth.

Rick didn't say a word. He popped the top of the syringe he was holding and made sure Morty didn't see it. He didn't want the boy to freak out. He slowly inserted the tip of the syringe into Morty's neck, administering the drug carefully. Morty didn't realise he was getting drowsy until he couldn't breathe. Loud gasps of air erupted from his never-closing mouth as he tried to move oxygen into his lungs (which he was, he just didn't realise he was falling asleep). One-half of his body wiggled violently in its bonds in desperate means for escape. But in seconds, he went still, and his eyes shut closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

Rick sighed-- then followed a string of cuss words, all extremely loud and harsh as well. He ripped at his spiky blue hair, almost pulling the whole lot out as he screamed and shouted.

He was an idiot bringing Morty to somewhere so dangerous. It risked both their lives, but mainly Morty's, who in any case had much more importance to the universe than Rick.

The surgery would be hard. Somehow he would have to replace the entire left side of Morty's body with mechanical parts and then complete the surgery with a layer of human tissue and skin so he didn't look like a cyborg.

He did whatever he needed to do before sticking shit into Morty, like stop the flesh from bleeding and stop the inflamed wounds from getting horribly infected.

He picked up the glass robot eye, staring into its blue irises. He'll start with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my own little evil Morty origin story, with leads into my "Morty does bad things" series. this is no way my actual evil Morty theory, i just want evil Morty to be half-cyborg in canon because im totally into mechaphilia lmao.


End file.
